Squeaky Taco
Lumine says, "It's like a police officer taking a lost kid back to the station until they can find the parents." X nods. X says, "X: "Hey, Lumine, I got tacos! Lumine..?" Note on Door: "Took Lumine. Doing more excruciatingly painful testing on him. Love, The Sage Trinity." X: "Son of a bitch." e_e" (Later....) X skids short of the doorway, since he'd heard that someone was investigating. Aw, jeez. He'd hoped things wouldn't get out of hand before he talked to Signas, but thankfully, Kraft doesn't fire first and ask questions later. He hopes. Anyway, he's got some coloring books, a box of crayons, several comic books (from Zero's room!), and what seems like a rubber squeak toy taco. Don't ask how it got there. "Hey, Kraft," he smiles, arms too full to wave. Layer says, "Haahaa, taco" Lumine says, "X thinks I need chewtoys. What am I, a dog? XD" X says, "It found its way into the pile because X was in a rush. :<" X says, "And you might be teething by this point!" Layer says, "You just wanted to feed him a taco." Layer says, "Admit it." X admits it. :< (Later STILL....) Lumine is full of all kinds of interesting info, if people ask... X says, "Where can I get the cheapest tacos in Innerpeace? :D" Kraft says, "Out behind the taco bell." Lumine says, "When the combat system is up, you're getting a taco as a weapon." Kraft says, "And don't ask what they put in them." Lumine nods to Kraft, and smiles just a little again. When the taco gets tossed onto the bed, he reaches over, picking it up and examining it carefully. He tries to bite it. It squeaks. Layer begins to relax, until... squEEEEEEEK-a...! She turns around, spotting Lumine with the taco in his mouth, before laughing gently. "You don't know where that's been, you know." She does. She's been in Zero's room. "I see.." X nods slowly, rubbing his chin gently. "I'll just make a Hunter-wide post about this situation, before someone gets out of hand. Then I'll talk with Signas about it." He glances over at Lumine and chuckles. "Sorry. I just kinda grabbed what I could." "It resembles human food, but is hollow, filled with a sound making device, and soft," Lumine appraises, looking at the taco. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. He keeps squishing it in his hand, observing it with intense scientific scrutiny. Kraft stares over towards Lumine for several long moments when he bites the squeaky-taco. Slooooowly, he turns his head to look back at X, his lips beginning to curl into a small smile. "Meaning no disrespect sir, but... you just happened to have a dog's squeaky-toy shaped like a taco lying around in your quarters?" He asks of X, sounding a little incredulous. "It's a chew toy. They're used to excite and aggravate dogs a little," Layer replies, trying not to laugh some more. "And annoy people, but that hasn't been proven." "Huh? No, not in my quarters. I found that in Zero's quarters on his pile of comic books," X admits with a smile, observing Lumine. Who knew that the chew toy would be more interesting than the comic or coloring books? (AND LATER STILL...) "They've been very nice," Lumine says. "I got a doctor visit, and some comic books, and a place to sleep, and a squeaky taco!" he announces with a wide smile. That's nic-- "...a squeaky taco?" Berkana asks with a slight laugh in her ecstatic mood, glancing to Axl in curiosity. In conclusion: Public Shade says, "When our combat system is up, X is getting a squeaky taco attack." Category:Humor Category:Memes